


Wallflower

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, RinRei Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing all the adults and loud, dirty kids, Rei wanted to leave but change his mind when some redhead boy took advantage of Christmas traditions.</p>
<p>RinRei Week! Day Three - Prompt: As Kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallflower

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much picture lil' Rei and lil' Rin in their Christmas outfit for this story. It was such adorable official art. Again sorry for being late!

He hated these parties. It was Papa’s office Christmas party and all the employees brought their own family and Rei didn’t want to come at all. He protest, complain but he still was here.

Rei stood off to the side of the large room, wanting to scratch his arms from the itchy feeling the fabric of the outfit Mama put him in, watching the adults in the room happily chat with one another and kids run around like little dirty demons. He felt a bit gross at seeing their food covered faces and spills all over their nice shirts and dresses. These were the kids Papa and Mama wanted him to make friends with!?

His brother was off somewhere else, talking to some of the older kids. He wanted to join him, but his brother said that having his little brother following him was stupid, lame and he should talk to the other kids.

Didn’t he see them!

Mama and Papa weren’t around so Rei was left alone, slowly walking around along the wall as he got closer to the door to move into the other room that had food. He hadn’t eaten anything all night so Rei was feeling the hungry now.

“Hey!”

Rei turned around to see a blur of red before he felt something on his lips. It was only a 1.4 seconds before he could register what had happen.

“You...You kiss me!” declared Rei. He didn’t mean to shout, but he was in shock that someone had the nerve to…to…to attack him like that.

The offender was another boy, about his age with dark red hair almost maroon that was brought out with his bright white outfit and a large toothy smile. He didn’t seem to be guilty at all, only seem to be more happy with the reaction he had gotten out of Rei.

“You’re under the mistletoe. You know the rule, if you are under it, you have to get a kiss,” the redhead said.

“That...That is just stupid,” said Rei in a huff.

“You’re upset that I got you, Mr. Grumpypants.”

“That isn’t my name!”

“You had this sour look on your face all night,” the redhead, the smile on his face drifted to a pout, “You look like you aren’t having fun at all.”

“…Why do you care?” asked Rei, wondering why this redhead boy taken such an interest him like this.

“Cause its Christmas and you should be happy. Its time for friends and family and Santa is going to be coming soon so you have to be nice or he won’t visit you,” he said.

“I have been, more so than you if you kiss people without their permission.”

“Ha, it didn’t hurt you,” he said, that smile, so bright and warm that it cause Rei’s face to heat up, “But don’t you think it is romantic? Getting a kiss under the mistletoe?”

“Well, I…” stutter Rei, adjusting his glasses before he felt his hand being taken a hold of by the other boy.

“Come on, my sister is in the other room and there is some great food you have to try,” he said, dragging Rei along.

“What I-“

“I’m Rin, I have a girly name, but I’m a boy,” he said with a laugh.

Rei couldn’t help but think the bo-Rin had a beautiful laugh, “Um…I’m Rei.”

“You’re like me,” Rin said with a wide grin to show off his sharp teeth, “A boy with a girly name, that is cool. That must mean we were destined to be friends.”

His face felt more heated as he was dragged off by this chatty, friendly boy and now didn’t seem to mind it at all.

 


End file.
